Chère Sang de Bourbe
by Kimiko06
Summary: Chapitre 4 enfin arrivé ! Chère Granger, tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi moi, Draco Malfoy, un SANG PUR Serpentard, t'écris...
1. Chapitre 1

_Source : Saga de Harry Potter_

_Auteur : guixotic-star_

_Traductrice : Kimiko_

_Résumé : Étrangement, Draco Malfoy écrit à Hermione par l'intermédiaire des chouettes pour une raison ou une autre..._

_Notes : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'auteur tenait absolument à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un one shot. Alors voilà, ce n'est pas un one shot !!!_

Chapitre 1

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy

Chère Granger,

En fait, ce n'est pas 'Chère Granger' car tu ne me m'aies pas du tout chère. Tu ne m'es chère en aucune façon. BON.

Sang-de-Bourbe,

Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi moi, Draco Malfoy, un **sang pur** de Serpentard, t'écris. Te connaissant, tu dois sûrement hausser des sourcils, tes lèvres doivent être pincées d'étonnement et tu dois te demander si tu dois lire cette lettre ou la jeter directement dans un feu, suspectant que ce soit un autre de mes mauvais tours. Et bien, ce n'en est pas un, je peux te l'assurer, avant que tu ne te serves de ce parchemin comme bûche à mettre dans le feu, j'ai le regret de t'informer que j'ai ton livre de Potions et qu'apparemment, tu as le mien. _Maintenant, _tes yeux se sont écarquillés en lisant cette phrase et tu as probablement hurlé "QUOI ? Mais – comment est-ce possible ? Je suis _toujours _attentionnée –"

Sang-de-Bourbe, je suis forcé de te rappeler que personne n'est parfait dans ce monde. Pas même toi ! J'aurais aimé voir comment tu réagirais en sachant que tu n'était pas parfaite, mais je ne veux pas gaspiller mes mots, mes parchemins et mon encre sur toi. Je te rends ton livre (bien que j'aurais aimé en déchirer les pages et nourrir Crabbe avec). Maintenant, rends-moi le mien par l'intermédiaire de ma chouette.

Draco Malfoy 

Une lettre pour Draco Malfoy par Hermione Granger

Malfoy,

Bien que je déteste devoir le dire, merci d'avoir renvoyé mon livre. Et je ne pense pas être parfaite. Il est vrai que je suis la meilleure élève de notre année mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis irréprochable. Au fait, ces schémas – ceux que tu as dessinés de Harry se faisant torturer de diverses façons horribles et glissés entre les pages 167 et 170 – sont vraiment très mal dessinés. Honnêtement, même Pattenrond dessine mieux que toi !!

Hermione Granger Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy

Qui t'a autorisé à regarder dans mon livre ? Qui t'a autorisé à tourner les pages même de mon livre ? Qui t'a autorisé à regarder mes dessins de Potter ? Et tu oses les critiquer en plus ! Je ne considère pas tes critiques. Et par-dessus le marché, celle d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi. Et mes dessins ne sont pas mal dessinés. Tout le monde l'aurait vu en tant qu'un œuvre d'art et rien d'autre. Pendant que tu lis cette lettre, là, dans ton petit dortoir tôt le matin, j'essaye encore de me débarrasser de la saleté de tes mains qui recouvre mon précieux livre. Merci à toi naturellement, Sang-de-Bourbe !! Je vais probablement demander à mon père de m'acheter un nouveau livre. Si j'étais toi Granger, (Dieu merci je ne le suis pas, je suis sûr que ça serait une réelle torture) j'arrêterais de ne voir que ma petite personne. Je ne voudrais pas finir à l'hôpital à cause de ça. L'année vient juste de commencer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je t'écris alors que j'ai de meilleures choses à faire ?

D.Malfoy 

P.S. : C'est quoi un Pattenrond ? Non, attends, ne te fatigue pas à écrire une autre lettre Granger, parce que je n'en veux aucunement d'autres de ta part.

Une lettre pour Draco Malfoy par Hermione Granger

Et bien, c'est amusant, Malfoy. Es-tu en train de me menacer ? Tu t'attends à ce que je sois effrayée et paranoïde ? Vraiment, tu me fais rire, Malfoy. Et en plus, tu compares tes dessins à des œuvres d'art. Je dois avouer que je suis morte de rire en t'écrivant. Un bâton planté dans de la terre avec des cheveux noirs, des lunettes et une cicatrice étant torturé n'est PAS un chef-d'œuvre. Si tu veux vraiment de l'art, tu devrais visiter un musée artistique magique. Tu en apprendrais beaucoup là-bas. Pattenrond est mon chat. Ah, mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'écrire moi aussi ? Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que tu recevras une lettre de moi. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais le professeur Binns nous a donné des devoirs à faire.

_H. Granger_

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Harry Potter

Chère Hermione, salut. C'est Harry. Je sais, je sais… L'été est terminé et nous nous reverrons tous à Poudlard. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te demander de dire à Lavande de la placer sur ton lit. Je dois vous parler. Désolé… Tu sais, Ron et moi on pratique le Quidditch et comme un match va bientôt avoir lieu, (contre les Serpentards en plus !) on a travaillé vraiment très dur. Il n'y a pas longtemps, tu as beaucoup étudié et tu es allée à la bibliothèque très souvent. Tu devrais arrêter et prendre au moins le temps de respirer Hermione. On a seulement nos B.U.S.E. l'année prochaine, au cas où tu confondrais cette année à celle des A.S.P.I.C. à Poudlard.

J'aimerai te parler à propos du nombre de fois que tu utilises Hedwige pour envoyer tes lettres. Non, je suis content que tu utilises Hedwige et elle-même n'a rien contre ça, (bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue un peu plus irritée maintenant que tu l'utilises plus souvent). A qui envoies-tu ces lettres ? Je sais que ce n'est aucunement de mes affaires je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir curieux.

Écris-moi ou au moins dis-le moi au déjeuner.

_Love, Harry_

P.S. : C'est un week-end Pré-au-Lard demain. On y va ou pas ? Juste Ron, toi et moi ?

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy

Tu trouves ça amusant ? Tu penses que mes menaces ne sont que plaisanteries ? Nous verrons qui rira le dernier, Sang-de-Bourbe !!

D.Malfoy 


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Source_**_ : Saga de Harry Potter_

**_Auteur_**_ : guixotic-star_

**_Traductrice_**_ : Kimiko et Étoile du Soir_

**_Résum_**_ : Étrangement, Draco Malfoy écrit à Hermione par l'intermédiaire des chouettes pour une raison ou pour une autre. . . _

**_Notes_**_ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'auteur tenait absolument à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un one-shot. Alors voilà, ce n'est pas un one shot !!!_

_J'ai une assistante qui m'est venue en aide. Lol Je vous présente donc Étoile du Soir qui traduira cette fic avec moi. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. 27 quand même !_

**MyLino** : Salut Rynn ! Ça va comme tu veux ? Et bien, la review de Kari je l'attends toujours et j'ai été trèèèèèès sage en plus ! Enfin, on peut pas lui en vouloir vu qu'elle a des problèmes avec son forfait. Mais bon, là elle l'a, non ? Ou alors, elle le fait exprès !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait très plaisir. Et comme tu vois, maintenant j'ai une collaboratrice donc ça va aller plus vite. Bisous !

**ayuluna** : Salut ! Merci pour tes compliments et de m'avoir reviewée !! Voilà la suite !

**Ayu no yume** : Salut ! Artemis m'a dit que tu es une amie à elle ? J'écris une fic sur GW avec elle. Bah, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Merci infiniment !! Bisous !!

**shetane** : Oui bizarre comme tu dis. Le but ? Tu le connaîtras quand la traduction aura continué. Non, elle n'est pas finie. Pour le moment, il y a 14 chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. A la prochaine j'espère !!

**Ambre Turner** : Salut !! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu l'idée des lettres, c'est l'auteur. Je ne suis que la traductrice. Bon, et bien, merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Bisous !

**slydawn** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments. Voilà la suite !

**Pounska** : Salut Sandra ! Tu vas bien ? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Oh, et bien, voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**So** : Salut ! Ce n'est pas moi qui écris la fic, je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite traductrice. Oui, bien sûr que je ferai la suite. Allez, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, à la prochaine j'espère !!

**lilouthephoenix** : Salut ! Et bien, voilà la suite et merci pour ta review !!

**Lune d'Argent** : Salut ! Tu es la plus grande sœur de Étoile du Soir, nan ? Oui, j'ai commencé à traduire avec elle.- T'as de la chance, toi, t'as toutes les avant-premières : CSDB, AV… Bon, et bien, merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewée (la prochaine fois tu revieweras Étoile et moi, okay ?? ;) ) et à la prochaine j'espère !!

**zeevelelula** : Salut ! Tu aimes les romans épistolaires ? Je déteste ça, mais cette fic, je l'ai adorée. C'est bizarre, non ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir !! Bisous et à la prochaine !!

**theti** : Voilà la suite !!! Merci pour les compliments et ta review !!

**Elissia** : Voilà la suite !! Merci pour ta review !

**Mj** : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

**slydawn** : Quand j'ai reçu ta review, j'étais justement en train d'envoyer ce chapitre à ma coéquipière. Oui, voilà la suite !

**Elfica** : Merci pour tout ! Comme ma coéquipière l'a dit, ce n'est pas un one-shot, alors y'a encore pas mal à traduire. Voilà la suite !

**Bee orchid** : Non, rassure-toi, y'a pas qu'un chapitre ! Voilà la preuve ! Et je te comprends, pauvre Hedwige ! Bisous !!

**theti** : Comme on l'a dit, merci !

**Lady Lyanna** : Voilà la suite tant attendue !

**Izzy** : Merci, on ne manquera pas de dire à l'auteur ce que tu lui as dit. Kim s'en occupera !

**Spaz** : J'avoue, c'est original, bravo à l'auteur n'est-ce pas ? Merci et bisous !

**Kenya Malfoy** : Et voilà la suite pour ton plus grand plaisir !

**Caro** : Oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi des lettres ? Faut comprendre qu'entre Drago et Hermione, les lettres, c'est mieux qu'un face-à-face, t'imagines pas sinon ! Pour Lavande, faut demander à Kimiko, pas à moi ! Je suis traître, mais c'est comme ça !

**Elava La Louve** : Voilà ta curiosité soulagée ! Bisous et merci !

**Nymphadora** : Voilà la suite ! Et merci quand même pour ton adresse !

**Lisandra** : Boude pas, voilà la suite ! Kiss !

**Chapitre 2**

Une lettre pour Harry Potter par Hermione Granger 

Cher Harry,

Je sais que nous avons parlé de ça la nuit dernière mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'écrive une lettre. Je suis désolée de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Ron et toi. Nous sommes en octobre et l'année scolaire a commencé il y a un mois mais j'ai vraiment un tas de travail à faire. Et Ron et toi avez l'entraînement de Quidditch aussi après tout. Encore une fois, je suis triste que vous soyez encore dans l'équipe ! Vraiment, nous avions beaucoup de temps la nuit dernière non ? Comme avant. Souviens-toi Harry ? Nous avions passé de bons moments non ?

Mais maintenant, revenons-en à ta question. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée encore une fois pour Hedwige et toi. Je suis désolée si elle est irritée maintenant. Peux-tu lui présenter des excuses de ma part ? Non, c'est ridicule ! J'achèterai de la nourriture pour hibou pour Hedwige à notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ou alors je lui donnerai une souris morte que Miss Teigne veut parfois attraper. Hedwige aime-t-elle manger des souris ? Oh non, je m'occuperai d'elle. La personne avec qui je corresponds - lis bien attentivement Harry. Ne perds pas ton sang-froid ou quoi que ce soit - mais la personne avec qui je corresponds est actuellement Malfoy. Oui, Draco Malfoy.

Ça a commencé comme ça : Malfoy m'a écrit, il y a plusieurs jours, un soir, pour me dire qu'il avait mon livre de Potions avec lui et que j'avais pris le sien par erreur ( bien que je pense qu'il me blâme pour tout ça). Bref, et j'ai eu la chance d'apercevoir ses horribles dessins laissés entre les pages. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit surprenant si je te disais que les dessins te représentaient en train de te faire torturer de différentes façons. Malfoy ne sait vraiment pas dessiner. Sinon, je t'envoie ces dessins avec cette lettre. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Love, Hermione

Une lettre pour M. et Mme Granger par Hermione Granger 

Cher Maman et Papa,

Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis un mois et vous me manquez terriblement même si l'école vient juste de commencer. Mais chaque année, c'est pareil. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Souvenez-vous, il y a Harry, Ron et le reste de mes amis ici. Je suis bien à l'école, mais vraiment, je travaille trop et j'éprouve des difficultés à communiquer avec mes amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Bien, je l'admets, je suis un bourreau du travail. Et l'année prochaine, quand j'aurais mes ASPICS, je voudrais me préparer pour ça, cette année déj ! Oui, je devrais me relaxer, je sais.

Harry, Ron et moi sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard hier. Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusés mais tout le monde est parti au répugnant Trois Balais. Ils sortent des produits comme ça : Harry, Ron et moi y étions juste après avoir acheté des bonbons de chez Honeydukes (je vous ai acheté deux menthes de deeth-flossing sachant combien vous les avez aimés. Les paquets sont dans l'enveloppe.) et nous buvions des Bièraubeurres, cette bonne boisson chaude qu'ils ont là et des garçons de l'école venaient juste d'entrer. La plupart d'entre eux étaient de Griffondor, ma maison. Il y en avait aussi de Serdaigle. Ils sont venus nous voir pour traîner un peu avec nous. Et alors, Ron est parti se vanter qu'il pourrait avaler trois tasses de Bièraubeurres. C'est alors qu'est né ce pari stupide qu'était de boire le plus de Bièraubeurres possible. Un garçon de Serdaigle de cinquième année a proclamé qu'il pourrait en boire sept, ce qu'il commanda auprès de Madame Rosmerta (la femme qui tient les Trois Balais) et au bout de la cinquième tasse, il a vomi partout sur le plancher. Comme je le disais, c'était répugnant. Tout le monde, excepté moi, est reparti à Poudlard avec un mal de ventre, y compris Ron et Harry, même si Harry n'avait pas bu autant que les autres. Il commence à se faire tard maintenant, et je suis sûre que vous voudriez que je dorme.

J'espère une réponse de votre part pour bientôt. A bientôt !!

Love, votre fille, _Hermione Granger_ 

Une lettre pour Draco Malfoy par Hermione Granger 

Malfoy, tu me dégoûtes encore une fois. Je te rappelle encore une fois que tu es un PREFET (cependant, je pense réellement que ton père a donné de l'argent pour que tu le deviennes, tout comme ton poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch en deuxième année). Un préfet est censé donner l'exemple aux autres, particulièrement aux première année. D'autre part, je ne pense pas qu'ils devraient te suivre pour qu'ils comprennent tous que tu as un cœur de pierre.

H. Granger 

Une lettre pour Ron Weasley par Hermione Granger 

Cher Ron,

Nous sommes dans le Grand Hall pendant que tu lis cette lettre. Bonjour, ou plutôt, bonsoir ! J'espère que tu te sens mieux après ce défi stupide ! Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas boire trop de cette boisson ! Beaucoup de Bièraubeurre ne te réussit pas, Ron ! Vraiment, toi, aussi bien que chacun qui a participé à ce défi, avez eu des maux de ventre, mais en plus vous vous êtes tous mis à chanter gaiement ! Juste au cas où tu ne te souviennes pas de ce qui s'est passé hier après avoir bu, vous vous êtes tous plaint au sujet d'un mal ventre et vous avez voulu rentrer chez vous et – bon, je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Bien, j'espère que tu as bien dormi Ron. J'ai demandé à Harry de te donner ceci le matin après le petit déjeuner et on espérait que nous te verrions au petit déjeuner mais tu l'as sauté. A plus tard dans le Grand Hall !

Love,

Hermione  

P.S. : Harry se demande si tu es apte à faire un peu de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Juste lui et toi.

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy 

Granger,

Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait voir rouge pendant que je lisais ta lettre ce matin. Je parierais que tu seras recroquevillée sur toi-même une fois que tu auras lu cette lettre, tellement la peur emplira ton cœur. Tu oses dire que mon père a donné de l'argent pour que je devienne préfet ! Et re-belote pour mon poste d'attrapeur ! J'ai, comme toi, un cerveau. Et je m'en sers très bien. Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je serais le meilleur de notre année maintenant. Tu _avais_ juste à exister, n'est-ce pas Sang-de-Bourbe ? Oh, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pensais que je t'avais envoyé assez de lettres depuis ces années, mais non. Je fais tout ça dans le secret bien sûr. Imagine ce que mes amis diraient au moment où ils découvriraient que j'écris tout le temps à une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et encore moins la petite amie de Potter !! Je suis enchanté que Père ne soit pas là. Il aurait fait beaucoup plus que de transformer ma tête en argent, non – en récipient purement en or. Tu sais quoi ? C'est totalement de ta faute si je t'écris maintenant. Tu _as _pris _mon _livre de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu _as_ regardé mes dessins. A propos des dessins, je te suggère de me les rendre. Non, non. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Les dessins sont probablement déjà contaminés. Comme mon pauvre livre de Potions. Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe !

D. Malfoy 

PS : Et tu penses que je dois donner l'exemple aux autres ? Et à propos de Weasley ? Vomir ses boyaux la nuit dernière aux Trois Balais ! Il est aussi préfet. Et aussi un Griffondor. Et ce chant horrible Weird Sisters comme il l'a chanté. Et ça m'a surpris qu'il puisse s'acheter autant de Bièraubeurre. Ses parents vont sûrement mourir de faim avant la fin du mois.__


	3. Chapitre 3

_Source : Saga de Harry Potter_

_Auteur : guixotic-star_

Traductrice : Kimiko 

_Notes : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ce retard, mais voyez-vous je n'étais pas là pendant les cinq derniers mois, étant donné que je « séjournais » aux Etats-Unis pour perfectionner mon anglais. Alors voilà, j'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu pour traduire le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop._

**Zeeve lelula : **merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenue pour mon chapitre, je n'avais pas remarqué. En fait, j'avais pas vérifié comment mon chapitre s'était publié… Mais c'était pas moi la coupable !lol ffnet en fait vraiment de bonnes parfois.lol Donc autrement, j'espère que tu as bien pu lire le chap après arrangement. Kissous !

**Ayuluna** : Désolée à toi aussi pour le chapitre. Je l'ai remis en place, tu as vu ?

**Polio** : Salut !! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me faire super plaisir !! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai de traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout !! Merci encore ! Bye !

**Sarah Lily Potter** : Et non, le problème du chap ne se faisait pas qu'à toi, tout le monde y est passé !lol C'est juste ffnet qui a eu des problèmes. J'espère quand même qu'après la republication du chapitre, tu as pu bien le lire !! Merci quand même pour ta review ! Kissous !!

**Elissia** : Merci infiniment pour tes compliments qui nous on fait très plaisir. Malheureusement, Etoile du Soir ne peut pas traduire en ce moment à cause de problèmes de connexion. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tous cas, merci beaucoup !!!

**Theti** : Salut ! Oui, cette fic est épistolaire, c'est à dire qu'il n'y aura que des lettres. J'y peux rien, je suis la traductrice.lol Enfin, pour l'instant, l'auteur n'a fait que des lettres, et elle en est au quatorzième chapitre. Au début aussi j'espérais qu'il y aurait de la narration, mais en fait, on se rend compte que ce qui fait cette fic spéciale, c'est justement son style. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!

**Yolela** : Bonjour ! Je suis désolée, mais en tant que traductrice, je ne peux pas façonner la fic à ma façon en écrivant de la narration. Mais comme je le disais à theti, je pensais aussi que c'était dommage de faire une fic épistolaire avec une si bonne idée, mais justement, le charme de la fic est là : as-tu déjà vu une fic qu'avec des lettres ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**NARGESSE** : Salut !! Ohlala, merci infiniment pour tes compliments ! Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !!! Mais je ne suis que la traductrice, hélas… j'aurais aimé l'écrire cette fic.lol En tous cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tout !!

**Elfica** : Salut !! Et bien oui, dans ce chapitre il y a au moins deux lettres de Malfoy. A vrai dire j'ai pas compté.lol En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ta review !!!

**Kari** : Salut Kari ! Ça va ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a faite très plaisir !!! Bisous !!

**Bianca n'ha Gabriela** : Salut, à vrai dire, je ne pense que te dire si la fic va devenir une histoire d'amour est une bonne idée.lol Mais bon, juste pour te faire plaisir, c'est en bonne voie.

**Slydawn** : Salut !! Merci énormément pour tes compliments et ta review !!!! Bisous !!

**Shetane** : Et bien je dois avouer que tu as raison !lol Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle écrirait à Harry ou à Ron alors qu'elle les voit tout le temps !lol Mais bon comme tu le dis si bien, sans ça, la fic ne serait plus original. Merci pour ta review !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : Salut !! Je suis contente que tu aimes la traduction ! Hélas, je n'ai pas pu continuer très rapidement (voir notes en haut de la page) mais l'essentiel c'est que la suite soit là maintenant, non ? Merci pour ta review et te compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!

**MirahannaManson** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !!

**Lune d'Argent** : Salut sœur d'Etoile du Soir ! Ahah t'as pas de chance !lol Je pensais vraiment que tu avais les chaps en avant première. Celui-là tu ne pouvais pas l'avoir puisque je l'ai fait toute seule, étant donné que vous avez des problèmes de connexion. Autrement, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bye et merci pour tout !!

**Leen** : Salut ! Contente que tu me sois fidèle !!lol Et bien ce chapitre je l'ai écrit toute seule, comme tu dois le savoir Valou a des problèmes de connexion. En tous cas, merci pour ta review !! Bisous !

**Bee orchid** : Salut ! Pour l'instant, il y a 14 chapitres d'écrits par l'auteur, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit encore fini. Et elle n'a pas posté de nouveaux chapitres depuis plus de cinq mois, alors je commence à m'inquiéter.lol En tous cas, merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Kissous !!

**Vicky-j** : Salut !!! Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, mais elle est bien là !! Merci pour ta review !!!

**Elava La Louve** : Voilà la suite comme demandé !! Non, Hermione n'est pas la petite-amie de Harry.lol C'est juste Malfoy qui aime bien l'embêter avec ça. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !!!

**MJ** : Salut !! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est très gentil… mais malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu cette idée, mais une auteur anglaise. Je ne suis que la piètre traductrice.lol En tous cas, merci quand même pour tout !!

**Ladydragone** : Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a 14 chapitres pour l'instant, et la fic ne semble pas être terminée. C'est clair que Malfoy n'est pas sympa, et on peut pas dire que ça s'arrange dans le prochain chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu l'idée de faire cette fic, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est anglaise. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !!

**Hermi33** : Je n'ai pas eu l'idée de faire cette fic, je ne suis que la traductrice. L'auteur est anglaise. Merci pour tes compliments et ta review !!

**Chapitre 3**

**Une lettre pour Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger**

Je suis désolée Malfoy mais c'est vrai. Et tu le sais toi-même. Tu as acheté ton admission à devenir préfet. Je parie que tu as supplié _papa_ pour avoir cette position. Et je parierai aussi que tu le supplieras pour devenir Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine.

Et penses-tu que, actuellement, j'ai peur de toi Malfoy ? Juste parce que tu es un riche Serpentard, ça ne veut pas dire que tes pitoyables menaces me font peur, ainsi qu'à tout le monde. Et vraiment, si tu me fais quelque chose, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer indemne. Plutôt, tu vas atterrir en colle.

Et ce n'est PAS ma faute si par hasard on a échangé nos livres de Potions. Tu crois que j'aimerais faire ça juste pour le plaisir ou dans l'intention que tu m'écrives à l'aide des hiboux ? Est-ce que tu sais combien de regards étranges je reçois des filles du dortoir quand elles voient de qui je reçois les lettres ainsi que ta signature ? Vraiment Malfoy, c'est typique de toi de blâmer les autres.

Et aussi, JE NE SUIS PAS LA PETITE AMIE DE HARRY !!! Les histoires de Rita Skeeter à propos de Harry et moi étaient n'importe quoi. Et tu sais ça ! A cause de ça, la quatrième année a été un total cauchemar pour moi – temporairement de toutes façons. Il y avait un moment que j'avais beaucoup aimé. Quand le professeur Folœil (d'accord pas le vrai en ce temps-là) t'as changé en fouine blanche. Tu te souviens, Malfoy ? Comment c'était de rebondir sur les murs ? Et comment c'était de-

Oh mon Dieu, je suis pratiquement en train de gaspiller mes mots et mon temps **et** mon énergie. Je devrais être en train de réviser ce que le professeur Flitwick nous a enseigné aujourd'hui !!!

H. Granger 

P.S. Bon, je suis d'accord sur le fait que Ron n'était pas vraiment un exemple aux Trois Balais, mais il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement ! Il relevait un stupide défi, c'est tout.

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy 

Granger, actuellement, oui, je pense vraiment que tu as aimé échanger mon livre avec le tien pour le plaisir ce jour-là. Et je N'AI PAS ACHETÉ mon admission à devenir préfet. Même que je le ne ferai pas l'année prochaine. C'est trop évident que je serai Préfet-en-Chef de toutes façons. Et Père ne va pas donner de l'argent à Dumbledore pour que je le sois.

Et vraiment, Sang-de-Bourbe, ne peux-tu pas supporter une blague stupide ? Tu ne dois pas y être susceptible, à moins que… tu sois la petite-amie de Potter. Peut-être que les rumeurs sont vraies. Vous vous embrassez dans les placards à balais quand vous en avez la chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou quelque chose de plus profond ? Allez ! Dis-moi.

_Malfoy_

P.S. Et ne me remémore pas ce sale moment qui s'est passé y a deux ans. J'ai toujours une petite et vilaine bosse sur ma tête à cause de cet imbécile.

Une lettre pour Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger 

Malfoy,

Tu es un pervers. Un très, très malade pervers peut-être. Et aussi, je croyais que c'était toi et Pansy Parkinson qui faisaient tout ça dans le placard à balais ? Maintenant, tu me dis Malfoy. Ces rumeurs sont-elles vraies ?

Et oui, je supporte une plaisanterie. Mais pas une provenant d'un Serpentard. Cependant, ces dessins étaient une blague. Je me pose cette question encore et je parie que tu te la poses aussi : pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en train de t'écrire et pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours en train de **m**'écrire ?

_H. Granger_

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par… un parfait inconnu… 

Chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu aimes la rose qui était attachée avec la lettre. Ça n'a rien de magique c'est vrai, mais c'est vraiment joli n'est-ce pas ? Juste comme toi.

De la part de _Anonyme_

Une lettre pour Hermione Granger par Draco Malfoy 

Dieu, Dieu Granger. On a un admirateur secret maintenant ? A en juger cette expression de surprise sur ton visage quand la chouette a laissé tomber cette lettre juste devant toi, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas de Potter ! Et je ne pense pas que Potter soit ce genre de romantique. Le Balafré ne sait même pas la définition de romantisme. Mais vraiment, je suis surpris que tu aies un admirateur secret.

En passant, Pansy-et-Draco-s'embrassant-dans-les-placards-à-balais-et-faisant-quelque-chose-de-plus-que-ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Toi qui est supposée être une des seules à avoir un cerveau devrait savoir ça. Pansy et moi on ne s'embrasse pas dans les placards à balais. Comme si on aimerait se bécoter dans un lieu aussi sale que ça ! Non, on s'embrasse dans une salle de classe vide, quelquefois dans mon dortoir quand les autres n'y sont pas. Quelque part de confortable Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et oui, je me le demande moi-même, mais pourquoi par Merlin est-ce que je t'écris ? Mais j'ai bien l'impression que même toi tu n'en connais pas la réponse. Même maintenant, je devrais être en train de poser ma plume, de l'écraser sous mon pied et de la jeter dans la cheminée… mais non… Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord, j'ai ton livre de Potions (et je rappelle que c'est toujours de ta faute), et je n'ai pas envie que la plante de Goyle s'étouffe avec. Alors, je continue de t'écrire même sachant que c'est pitoyable de ma part de le faire. Maintenant, je devrais être en train de déchirer cette lettre en milles morceaux et la jeter au feu, mais non. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un a ensorcelé mon jus de citrouille. Je ne devrais pas être en train d'agir aussi… aussi… _gentiment_.

_D. Malfoy_

P.S. : Oublie à propos de mes dessins. Je suis malade de t'entendre te moquer d'eux dans tes stupides lettres. Envoie-les moi dans ta prochaine réponse et on ne s'écrira plus. (cependant, d'une quelconque manière, j'en doute Granger)

**Une note pour Hermione Granger de la part de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil**

Chère Hermione,

C'est sûr, c'est bizarre de t'écrire. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude de se passer les notes entre intellectuelles en se parlant de bouquins et pas de choses importantes comme les garçons, les vêtements et… Divination. Bien sûr, quand on a vu la chouette faire tomber la lettre et la superbe rose devant toi, on était choquées. Tu sais ce que ça signifie Hermione ?

On a actuellement prédit que, un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un garçon va apparaître dans ta vie ! On l'a prédit le mois dernier. (le Professeur Trelawney nous a aidées pour ça bien entendu) Mon Dieu Hermione, est-ce que tu sais qui te l'a envoyée ? Ou pourquoi il t'a envoyé la lettre et la fleur ? Bon, le Professeur MacGonagall est en train de regarder dans notre direction maintenant. Cependant, on ne devrait pas être en train de t'écrire une note là, maintenant, mais vois-tu, c'est vraiment trop calme à notre goût. Franchement, qui veut savoir des choses sur les Animagis ? On pensait avoir déjà étudier ça en troisième année ou quelque chose comme ça ? On veut en savoir plus sur ton admirateur secret. Pendant le déjeuner, rencontre nous dans les toilettes des filles au second étage. Tout le monde dit qu'ils sont hantés par le fantôme d'une fille – Mimi Geignarde ou quelque chose comme ça, mais nous ne pensons pas qu'elle voudrait nous faire peur. Donc, comme on disait, rencontre nous (Parvati et moi) aux toilettes des filles au second étage. Apporte cette lettre avec toi.

Tes amies, _Lavande et Parvati_

A suivre…

Dites-moi si la traduction est mieux, juste pour savoir si mon séjour aux Etat-Unis a été bénéfique à mon anglais !!


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et je reprends la traduction de cette fic !

Une lettre de Draco Malfoy à Hermione Granger 

Malfoy, j'avais raison à ton propos. Tu es un pervers. Tu l'es vraiment. Je suis terriblement désolée de t'avoir questionné à propos de ta relation avec Pansy Parkinson. J'ai des images mentales de vous deux en train de vous embrasser dans une classe vide et sombre. Maintenant, je me concentre beaucoup moins sur mes études qu'avant, merci à toi et à ma curiosité. Et Parkinson bien sûr, même si j'ai du mal à imaginer comment tu peux l'embrasser. Elle me fait penser à ce gros chien que j'ai vu une fois dans un parc quand j'étais petite. Ce chien appartenait à cette vieille dame et adorait chasser les canards quand ils étaient en dehors de leur lac. Oui, Parkinson me fait penser à ce chien.

Et oui, c'est inusuel de ta part d'agir gentiment. Bizarrement je pense que quelqu'un a trafiqué ton jus de citrouille – avec un Revers de Personnalité mais seulement quand tu le bois, ta personnalité change entièrement (et _ça_ ne s'est pas passé maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais soudainement très gentil et gentleman maintenant) et pour autre chose, l'effet devrait disparaître en un jour. C'est probablement toi, Malfoy. D'une certaine façon, ça t'a plu de m'écrire par hibou. Je suis désolée mais c'est probablement ça ou alors tu ne m'écrirais pas du tout.

Autre chose, je te renvoie les dessins comme tu me l'as demandé avec un autre paquet de dessins – cette fois dessinés par Seamus Finnigan. Tu le connais sûrement. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. _Ses_ dessins sont vraiment mieux que les tiens. Je t'ai envoyé ses dessins suivi des tiens juste pour que tu les compares et aussi pour que tu vois combien il est meilleur que toi. Allez fais-le et ne vois pas rouge quand tu liras ceci. Je suis, après tout, en train de dire la vérité. Vraiment Malfoy, s'il y avait classe de dessin ici, tu _devrais _y aller.

Autre chose avant que je finisse cette lettre, si c'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette lettre anonyme un matin il y a plusieurs jours, comme une blague stupide, je te suggère d'arrêter ça tout de suite !

H. Granger 

Une note à Hermione Granger de la part de Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown

Notre chère Hermione,

Apparemment tu n'as pas vraiment compris le message, n'est-ce pas ? On t'a dit de nous rejoindre aux toilettes vides des filles au deuxième étage pendant le déjeuner, mais tu n'es jamais venue. Est-ce que tu réalises que nos vies en dépendent ? Nous voulons une réponse de ta part MAINTENANT !

_-Lavande et Parvati_

Lavande et Parvati, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir rejointes aux toilettes de filles, cependant, je ne trouve pas ça vraiment nécessaire. Et vraiment, vous ne devriez pas être en train d'envoyer des notes en ce moment même, je suis en train d'écouter le Professeur Binns. Il nous informe que cette leçon figurera aux examens.

_-Hermione_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Hermione, ON MEURT d'envie de savoir qui est ton admirateur. Et ON est des expertes pour ce genre de chose. Si tu nous laisses juste t'aider, on pourrait être capable de trouver qui t'a envoyé cette rose et cette note.

_-Lavande et Parvati_

Malheureusement, je ne veux d'aide de personne. Et vraiment, cette lettre que j'ai eu était probablement une plaisanterie. Et je l'ai eue il y a des jours. Je n'ai pas eu de lettres récentes ou quoi que ce soit. Alors, auriez-vous l'obligeance S'IL VOUS PLAÎT d'arrêter de m'embêter ? Vraiment, aujourd'hui vous êtes plus ennuyantes qu'habituellement.

_-Hermione _

Dieu, tu n'es qu'une… bon, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te décrire là, maintenant, et Parvati non plus d'ailleurs et je suis sûre que si on était aussi intelligente que toi on le pourrait. Mais de toutes façons, réfléchis bien si on ne peut vraiment pas t'aider !

_-Lavande et Parvati_

Une lettre à Hermione Granger de Draco Malfoy 

Granger, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de me lancer à la figure que je ne dessine pas bien. En fait, tu n'aurais pas du m'envoyer ces dessins de Finnigan. Et tu connais la pire chose, Granger ?

Ce _n'_était _pas_ des dessins de Potter se faisant torturer – mais des dessins de moi se faisant torturer. Ce garçon grand, maigre et pâle avec les cheveux blonds – presque blancs – dans ces dessins – sont supposés _me_ représenter n'est-ce pas Granger ? Et tu dis que _mes_ dessins sont répugnants ? Les dessins de Finnigan le sont plus – spécialement le dernier – celui qui me représente devenant soudainement un Sang-de-Bourbe – comme toi ! Habillé comme un moldu (un tee-shirt noir avec un pantalon bleu ou quelque chose dans ce genre) et entouré d'objets moldus dont plusieurs que je connais même pas. C'est juste… répugnant… Oh mon Dieu, maintenant j'ai même une image mentale de _moi_ en Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et du gars irlandais aussi…

Bien sûr, tu es sûrement en train de t'esclaffer. J'essuierai tes sourires de ton visage quand les Serpentards gagneront le match de Quidditch qui sera dans quelques jours. Et là on verra qui rira Granger.

D. Malfoy 

Et pour moi et Pansy Parkinson – Granger, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre mes plaisanteries ? Comme si j'embrasserais une fille comme elle qui me suis partout un petit chien – cette fille stupide et collante. Et tu as étrangement raison. On dirait un chien. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle aime me suivre partout. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'on soit d'accord sur un même point.

**Une lettre à Hermione de la part de Madame Granger**

Ma très chère Hermione,

J'_espère_ que j'ai tout bien fait cette fois. J'espère que la chouette a bien fait son travail. J'ai peur que quelqu'un intercepte la chouette et attrape la lettre et – enfin, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? Est-ce que ça s'est déjà produit auparavant ?

D'accord, d'accord, je suis encore inquiète. Ma chérie, tu nous manques beaucoup à ton père et moi. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à Poudlard. Passe le bonjour à tes amis, d'accord ? Ne travaille pas trop, ne dépasse pas tes limites, d'accord ? Pour que tu aies au moins le temps de t'amuser. Ta journée à Pré-au-Lard paraissait très bien cependant. Ce challenge paraît terrible. Ne bois pas trop de cette chose, d'accord ? Et merci pour ce que tu m'as envoyé à la menthe. On les a adorés ! Tout va bien ici. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de personnes sont venues nous voir pour qu'on leur arrache une dent à cause d'une carie. Vraiment ! Le nombre de bonbons et de chocolats que les gens mangent ces jours-ci. J'espère que toi tu manges bien Hermione chérie. Ne mange pas trop de sucreries ou tu auras des caries toi aussi. Ecris moi bientôt mon amour !

Je t'aime,

Ta maman

P.s. Ton père te passe le bonjour aussi. Il est occupé en ce moment. J'espère que tu comprends !


End file.
